


Heart to Heart

by Celestialgamora



Series: Affair Era [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Robert Sugden, Sad Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialgamora/pseuds/Celestialgamora
Summary: Set after Cain's aneurysm, Aaron is going out of his mind with worry. Robert catches him outside at 1am, and stops to comfort him.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that brief break, but here is Robert being really sweet to Aaron

"Aaron, its one in the morning."

The light was blocked out by a shape in the sky, Aaron had to look up. Robert was there, he was always there but Aaron couldn't understand why. His head was framed perfectly with a halo of moonlight and Aaron couldn't help but laugh to himself. Robert was the painting of a saint, a stained glass window into the sky. No matter how guilty he was, Robert still looked almost etherial - like he wasn't cheating on his fiancee.

"Its one in the morning," Robert repeated, as if Aaron was stupid. The stars were out in their full brightness and his breath hung in front of his face it was that cold. Aaron shrugged, of course he knew it was late. He just didn't care. "What are you doing out here?"

The pub was practically a ten second walk away, it wasn't as if Aaron was running away or anything. He just needed time to think. Listening to the owls hoot in the distance, the soft breeze in the trees, it made thinking easier. Aaron doubted Robert would get that.

"Worried about Cain," he said eventually. He'd been to visit his uncle earlier in the day and it wasn't looking good. The purple bruise blooming on his cheek was so bright compared to his pale skin. It was like death had a grip on his throat, and no one seemed to care. Not his mum, not Zack and Lisa, not even Moira. The only person who'd been at the hospital as long as him was Debbie. No one was bothered that Cain was dying and it was sending Aaron out if his mind. He was glad at how dark it was, because Robert couldn't the tears in his eyes.

"Aaron, I'm sure Cain will be fine," Robert smiled. Aaron snorted. Of course Robert would say that, hallmark sayings with blank meanings. Robert frowned, sitting down on the wall next to Aaron, edging his fingers closer to Aaron's thigh. "You need to stop worrying about him, there's absolutely nothing you can do."

"Yeah, but what if there was?" Aaron snapped. "What if there's something I could be doing right now and I'm just sat here!" Before Aaron could stop himself he'd slammed his fist into the wall, splitting his knuckles open. 

"Aaron, there's nothing you can do!" Robert yelled. He took hold of Aaron's bloody hand and gently stroked over the cuts. "You hurting yourself again, it's not helping anything." His voice was so much more soft, no longer full of anger like Aaron would have expected. Anyone else, they would be frustrated with Aaron's anger. Robert was nothing but patient with him.

With Robert holding his hand, the pressure seemed to lift. Everything he'd been holding inside himself fizzled away. He squeezed Robert's hand gently.

"Sorry, I just-" Aaron had to stop himself from talking, because just talking about it was making him feel angry again. Robert seemed to understand, quietly shushing him.

"I get it Aaron, I do," Robert said. He pulled Aaron close, held him there to stop the tears from falling. "You need to stop punishing yourself, this isn't your fault." Robert pressed a kiss on Aaron's forhead. A sweet gesture, exactly what Aaron needed. 

"'M not punishing myself," Aaron argued, although his fight had gone.

"Just because you don't mean to doesn't mean you aren't," Robert told him. "Look at you; you're freezing, your knuckles are bleeding. It's not good for you, mate." Aaron laughed. He hadn't even thought about cold he was, but a shiver ran down his spine. If he was as icy as Robert's skin felt, then he couldn't be doing well.

A light switched on in the back room of the pub. Through the curtains, Aaron could see his mum pottering about, probably making herself a cup of tea. It wouldn't take long before she started looking for Aaron, and he couldn't have her find him with Robert. Besides, Chrissie would no doubt be looking for him.

"You should probably go," Aaron said. Robert tried to argue, but when he glanced down at his watch he grimaced. He let Aaron sit up, pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"You're right," Robert smiled. "But if you need anything, just call me." He disappeared off into the distance, a car engine that must have belonged to him soon starting up.

He waited a second, to know Robert was truly gone, before heading back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
